The present invention relates to an air treatment module, and more particularly for the thermal treatment of air to be introduced into a vehicle interior of a vehicle.
In the development of new vehicles, different system components of such a vehicle are planned for integration into the overall system in different time phases. This also above all concerns heating systems which are provided in a vehicle as supplementary or auxiliary heaters. A reason why such heaters are above all often first planned in a comparatively late development phase is that, among other things, the magnitude of the heating power deficit of the drive unit, and therefore which heating device will be required, for example as a supplementary heater, can often be first determined only comparatively late.